Metamorphosis
by dragonrider713
Summary: Brom idolized Morzan. Morzan was aware of this and took advantage of Brom’s devotion in a hundred different ways." Their relationship was never meant to last. BromMorzan SLASH LEMONS


**Hey everybody! Dragonrider713 has returned! I never thought that I would write a Brom/Morzan story until one day when a friend challenged me to do it. Here is the result. **

**Warning: This is the most graphic story I have ever written. You have been warned! **

"Brom idolized [Morzan]. He never left his side, never contradicted him, and never believed that he could best Morzan in any venture. Morzan, I'm ashamed to admit – for it was within my power to stop – was aware of this and took advantage of Brom's devotion in a hundred different ways." ~ Oromis to Eragon, _Eldest,_ pg 280

Brom cried out; whether in pain or pleasure, he didn't know. Both sensations pulsed through him as Morzan thrust into him, harder and faster than usual. This roughness wasn't new to Brom; it was always like this when the older male was angry. The reason for the anger, on the other hand, was always different. Brom never knew the reason until after they were finished, until after Morzan had worked through his frustrations.

Brom opened his eyes and looked up at his lover. Morzan's dark hair had fallen into his face, almost completely obscuring his eyes, eyes that were two different colors. But he didn't look long; a particularly hard thrust made him close his eyes in pain. He didn't hate it when Morzan was rough with him, he could never hate anything the elder did to him, but he much preferred the rare and few times the older male was gentle and almost loving. Those were the times when Brom thought that Morzan might actually care for him the way he did for his mentor. It was thoughts of those times that helped Brom through the rougher sessions.

Morzan started pounding into Brom faster, growling as he neared his climax. Brom was close as well, he could feel it. Sure enough, three thrusts later, both teens came. Brom cried out, but Morzan was silent; he very rarely, if ever showed any sign of any emotion other than anger. Or rather, he never showed signs of real emotion. He would smirk when he did well in his training, or smile when he heard good news, but it never reached his eyes. He was so different from Brom. Brom, who showed every emotion, no matter how small. Brom, who knew how to love.

Morzan pulled out, then rolled onto his back next to Brom. He reached over and took hold of the younger teen's hand. His fingers tightened as he told Brom about his history lesson earlier in the day. He, as usual, hadn't been paying attention and Oromis had been sharp with him. It wasn't that Morzan didn't care about history; he just didn't understand why they had to go over things multiple times.

Brom listened attentively, only speaking when Morzan wanted a response, and always agreeing with what the elder said.

When Morzan finished his story, he let go of Brom's hand. He pulled the younger teen in for a quick kiss, then got up and dressed. Brom followed his lead, and when he was fully clothed, moved towards the door.

"Brom?"

He turned around to face the older male again. "Yes, Morzan?"

Morzan met his eyes with a piercing stare that left Brom breathless. "Remember: tell no one."

"Yes, Morzan." Brom whispered, then left the room.

---

As Brom meandered his way back to his rooms, he thought about Morzan's last words. There was only one thing he disagreed with the elder about: Morzan's desire to keep their relationship a secret. Brom didn't understand why they couldn't tell anyone. He knew that some humans didn't approve of a relationship like theirs, but the Riders and the elves were more open-minded. He sometimes wondered if Morzan was ashamed of him, but he knew that that wasn't it; Morzan never did anything that he would regret. He decided that Morzan must want him for himself and that keeping their relationship secret was the only way to keep it that way.

When he got to his rooms, Brom went straight to his bed without turning on any lights. He fell asleep quickly, exhausted by his session with Morzan.

---

_Warm hands on his skin, touching and stroking. Lips moving against his, tongue sliding into his mouth. The hands move lower, he moans. The lips leave him, make contact with his neck. A hand wraps around his steadily-growing erection. He moans again._

_The mouth moves, kissing and nipping down his chest. It stops at one of his nipples, swirls the tongue around it. The hand on his erection starts pumping, builds a steady rhythm. He knows he's going to come soon if the hand doesn't stop. And then it does._

_He cries out, wonders why. The mouth continues to leave a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach. The tongue swirls around his navel, then licks down to the base of his shaft. He moans as a moist heat engulfs him…_

_---_

Brom's eyes snapped open. He lifted his head from his pillow and realized why the sensations from his dream were continuing: Morzan had snuck into his room to pleasure him in his sleep.

The older male was not yet aware that he was awake, preoccupied as he was with his task. Brom stifled a moan as Morzan's tongue teased the tip of his erection, spreading the precum around. Morzan then scraped his teeth light down the length of his member, and Brom cried out quietly before coming hard. The darker brunet swallowed it quickly, sucking him dry.

Brom was still lying back in his bad, panting, when Morzan leaned up and covered Brom's lips with his own. The younger teen closed his eyes as their lips moved together. Morzan forced his tongue into Brom's mouth and moaned. Brom knew what he had to do; Morzan only moaned when he was desperate for release.

Brom slid his hand from its place on Morzan's shoulder down his chest to tease his nipple. The older teen moaned again, louder, and Brom knew he had to hurry or there would be pain; Morzan was already digging his fingers into Brom's back. He slid his hand lower, pausing only to draw a quick circle around Morzan's navel before taking hold of his erection.

Morzan groaned as Brom moved his hand along his painfully throbbing member. Their tongues continued to dance as Brom pleasured his lover, applying more pressure to his strokes as Morzan neared his climax. He bit Brom's lip as he came, hard enough to draw blood. He licked it up, then his own lips, a smile on his face.

"That was an… umm… _interesting_ way to wake up," Brom said meekly.

Morzan cocked an eyebrow in response.

"What…what made you decide to do that?"

He shrugged. "I was horny. You fixed that. You're the only one who can."

Brom flushed a dark red.

The darker brunet chuckled quietly. "You don't think I'm serious." When the younger teen didn't respond, he continued. "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't the truth. You're the only one who even comes close to satisfying me. Oh sure, others are all right and sex is good no matter what, but with you it just feels different. Right." He shook his head and laughed. "I can't believe I just said that. I don't think I've ever said anything like that to you, have I?"

"N-no," Brom whispered, too shocked to say anything more.

Morzan gave the younger teen his trademark smirk, then his face formed his usual cool mask. "Make sure you clean this up before anyone sees," he said, pointing to the mess his cum had made on Brom's bed.

"Yes, Morzan."

Morzan flashed the younger teen one more quick smile before strutting out of the room.

---

Their relationship continued on in secret, just as it had since Brom's first week in Ilirea. But that was over a year ago, and things are bound to change after such a period of time.

---

Brom screamed, but the sound had barely left his mouth when a hand clamped over it, stifling it. When the hand disappeared, he reigned in his instinct to cry out again, letting out a low whimper instead. The pain shot through him as Morzan thrust into him again. The elder hadn't prepared Brom for this, and now he knew why they always made sure to. But there had been no time. Morzan had suddenly pushed him into an empty room and shoved him against the wall while pulling down both their pants. The next thing Brom knew, his lover was thrusting into him, the pain much stronger than any pleasure he could be feeling.

"Keep quiet!" Morzan growled as he thrust again, harder. The younger teen whimpered again, afraid to let out anything louder. But even through the pain, and it hurt so bad, Brom could feel himself becoming aroused. Anytime the older male touched him, Brom felt the same fire course through his veins, whether Morzan was gentle or rough. And this was the roughest he had ever been. Behind the haze of his pain and arousal, Brom was afraid.

Morzan's hands gripped his arms harder, nails digging into the flesh as he moved faster. Brom could not help the small cry he released as Morzan hit his prostate. He was lasting longer than he usually did; he wondered when the pain would end. He felt the blood dripping down his arms at the same time that tears started streaming from his eyes. _Please let this end soon, _he begged in his mind. _Please._

A few minutes later, his request was answered. Morzan gave one final thrust and it was over. The older teen pulled out, and Brom collapsed to the floor. He looked up at Morzan, tears still in his eyes, but the elder didn't notice; he was already walking out of the room, leaving Brom scared, bleeding, and painfully hard on the floor.

---

A few days passed, and Brom made sure he was never alone in Morzan's presence. During the day, he surrounded himself with his fellow pupils, and at night, he locked his door with a spell the elder didn't know. He tried to put that day behind him, but he couldn't forget the fear, the pain.

Brom walked back to his rooms one evening after dinner a week later. He turned on the light and was surprised to find someone sitting on his bed. Not just anyone. Morzan.

The younger teen froze, unsure of what to do. Before he could react, Morzan stood and moved to stand in front of him.

"You should lock your door when you leave, not just at night, he whispered. "But I bet you didn't think that I'd come in without you here, right?"

Brom simply nodded, still too shocked to speak.

"Well, I guess you don't know me as well as you thought you did." He smirked.

"No, I don't."

Morzan seemed just as surprised as Brom did when he responded. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean…" What did he mean? "You're not the person I thought you were. I can see now why everyone talks about you when you're not around. Why the teachers worry. Why they're afraid." The last sentence was barely more than a whisper.

Morzan didn't say anything. It was the first time Brom had ever seen him at a loss for words; the elder always had something to say. Brom seized the opportunity to say words he'd never dreamed he'd think, let alone say, before that day.

"I can't be involved with you anymore, Morzan. I'm stopping this now."

The older male finally reacted. "What are you saying?"

He took a deep breath before answering. "I'm saying that I'm done with you."

Morzan became angry. "Why? Because of last week? So I was a little rough with you. You never minded any other time." He took a step forward.

"No, Morzan. This time was different." He pulled up his sleeve to show the elder the bruises and cuts his fingers had made.

Morzan looked at the marks with eyes filled with horror. "I did that?"

"Yes. And that's not all. I could barely walk for two days after that. I cried because of the pain and fear you caused me. And you didn't even notice." He pulled the sleeve back down. "I thought that the coldness you show the world was a mask and that the kindness you showed me was the real you. Now I know that it's the other way around. You're a cruel person, Morzan, and we're done."

"You – you don't mean that."

"I do."

For the first time, Brom saw pain in Morzan's eyes. It shocked him, and he almost took back everything he said. But he didn't. He knew that if he didn't get out then, he never would. And so his relationship with Morzan ended.

**Well, there** **you go. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review! If you flame, I'll just laugh at the patheticness of it with sussiekitten. **


End file.
